


Diverge [Podfic]

by vogelreads (vogelwrites)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Quite Petplay, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelreads
Summary: There are two ways using this particular pet name resolves.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Diverge [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diverge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318619) by [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42). 



**Text:** [Diverge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318619)

**Author:** [Zai42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zai42/pseuds/Zai42)

**Reader:** [Vogelreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/works)

**Length:** 6:24

[junebug](https://soundcloud.com/j-whitehouse-924648858) · [Diverge](https://soundcloud.com/j-whitehouse-924648858/diverge)


End file.
